stuffhatfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen
Kitchen 'is an American adult animated sitcom created and developed by Ralf Hat for the Fox Broadcasting Company. It one of the few televised animated series on FOX, and follows the utterly ridiculous and politically incorrect escapades of best friends, Victor McCoy (Bucket Head), Tony "Pants" Manson, and Chuck Darren, three middle schoolers who live in the infamously crime filled city of Mountain Creek. First premiering on the channel in June 5, 1999, Kitchen was only suppose to be a 20 episode series, until it was later renewed for the production of more episodes. Like South Park and Family Guy, the series is quite known for its politically incorrect humor and adult situations. Its offensive satire stirred up controversy in its run. Other than that, Kitchen has had a fair viewership over the years, getting at least 1.0 to 4.0 million American viewers per episode. Currently having eighteen seasons, 219 episodes, and 27 shorts, Kitchen has been noticed to be one of the longestseries made by Deadpan Productions. Mostly infamous for its aggressive violence, preposterous vulgar language, sexuality, and offensive humor, Kitchen has been compared to many other adult television series, on which many are inspirations for the concept. Because of the series censorship, it has been criticized by many positively and negatively. While some acclaim that the series is too offensive for television, others state that the writers should have more freedom on what they write. Because of this, in 2003, a feature film based on the show titled Kitchen: Real & Raunchy was released in theaters with a hard R rating. In 2002, Kitchen was cancelled and revived a week later on SPEED. 'Premise The format for the show follows a trio of middle schoolers living in the remote city of Mountain Creek, labeled as "America's Worst Place To Live". Mountain Creek is a crime ridden, poorly authorized town filled with a vast population of ill-mannered uncultured citizens all ran under by an unfair man-child mayor. The main characters include three eighth grader outcasts: Victor McCoy (Bucket Head) a perverted, shy, and innocent kid, Adolf Manson (Pants), Bucket Head's racist, selfish, and Jewish crime-doing best friend, and Chuck Darren, a monotonous but highly intelligent friend. 'Characters' Main * Bucket Head: Victor (nicknamed Bucket Head) is the main protagonist of the series. He is portrayed as a paranoid and deeply religious child, and is shown to have a profane use of language and perverted tendencies. He is uncaring about nearly everything happening outside the world, and will barely join in with or against any cause, if its important. Bucket Head is raised by his stressed-out mother, and childish sensitive father, who both barely seem to notice or care about their son's many exploits. Other than that, he is caring to his family and friends on many occasions, and is willing to stand out for people in need. He can be stuck up and selfish at times, depending what causes this. * Pants: Pants is a poor orphaned Jewish kid, who is Bucket Head's best friend and the deuteragonist (And antagonist on times) of the show. Pants is a selfish, and bigoted child who is unexpectedly both a drug lord and crime doer in the city. He enjoys discriminating others, who are widely different than him, and he won't hesitate in injuring or even killing someone else. The amount of crimes he commits, puts him on the wanted list many times in the series, but gets away with most of his crime doing, due to his orphaned life. He resides in the Mountain Creek orphanage with his roommates, Tim and Chuck. Pants is always taught a lesson which commonly ends him up in injuring or something else, but he barely learns from his mistakes after all. * Chuck: Chuck is the tritagonist of the show. Showing a mature and intelligent personality, Chuck is the character in the show who actually cares about the events happening to the world. He is outgoing and even more responsible than most of the adults. Chuck usually makes right choices, and attempts to usually prevent some of the characters "dangerous" ideas, to keep them out of any trouble. Chuck is however, very sarcastic and sometimes straight out rude, making both Chuck and Pants somewhat close rivals. Chuck was born highly intelligent, and is capable of creating/inventing something new and helpful. His father was a straight out hypocritical and infamous extremist, while his mother is an abusive alcoholic. Due to this, Chuck stays at the orphanage with Pants and Tim, until all three of them were adopted by his aunt. Secondary * James McCoy: A happy-go-lucky childish man, as well as the father of Bucket Head. His irresponsible and idiotic ideas often always leads his family to dangerous situations. He is an alcoholic who gets drunk all the times, which just makes him annoying to the rest of the family. James barely acts like a father to his son, and is easy to be taken advantage of. He gets kind of sensitive and overdramatic at times (mostly when he's drunk). He has a job at as an actor, but is terrible at being one. * Nora McCoy: Nora is basically a stereotypical housewife with a habit of cooking and cleaning. She is a mature adult (unlike her husband) and is willing to make sure her son pick the right choices in life. However, Nora is somewhat of a hypocrite, for she has done many wrong things in the series, including murder. Other than that, Rachel is just a caring and loving mother. * Rachel: Rachel, as one of the popular girls at school, is Bucket Head's crush. Rachel is an attention seeking slutty valley girl stereotype, who barely notices Bucket head's attraction to her. In the earlier seasons, Rachel is more selfish and eager to make fun of anyone unpopular. She however changes in the newer seasons to express a more friendlier personality. She also becomes Bucket Head's friend later on, but is still unaware of the attraction that Bucket Head has on her. * Mr. Henry: As the homeroom teacher for the main characters, Henry Henderson is a strict and fun-hating science teacher. He believes in logical scientific reasons, and will usually have long and unneeded anti-religious rants which will annoy everyone. He also has a hatred towards the children despite ironically being a teacher, and will often get into arguments with Pants. Besides this, Henry has a sad and lonely life outside of his job. * Tim: Tim is a young and gifted orphan child who is roommates with Pants and Chuck. He is usually seen following the main characters to stick in with them on their exploits, but is basically no help. He can't get or take jokes, and is almost always serious no matter what, letting the rest take advantage of him. He has a rough relationship with Pants, who is his half-brother * Diane: Diane is a shy blonde girl in school. She's always harassed by many people (most notably Pants) mostly for being lesbian. Diane is very unlucky in the series, and her ideas usually result in her getting hurt or death towards her. She is however more bigoted than Pants, and is secretly the devil's spy, which is a reason for her immortality. * Corey: First joining in the fourth season episode, Newborn Jihad, Corey is Bucket Head's infant (later toddler) brother. He is the reincarnation of the prophet Mohammed, who usually attempts to destroy America, calling it "Evil" and "against" Islam. Although nobody ever notices what Corey does, Bucket Head and his friends notice. He serves as a villain in the series for a couple seasons, until he became an anti-hero later on. * Mayor Whiteman: Whiteman is the mayor of Mountain Creek who acts more like a dictator to the citizens of the city. Because of his angry problems, discrimination, and childishness, the mayor leaves the rest of the citizens to the destruction and issues of the city. The mayor is selfish, cowardly, as well as a misogynist and racist who only cares about himself and his sons, Aden and Alex. * Betty: Betty is the mayor's main assistant is acts like a slave to him. She is completely unhappy with her job and acts more serious/depressed because of it. She is forced to do whatever the mayor says, which can lead from getting the blame put on her, to things that are sexual. Betty is harassed by the mayor and his sons who literally have no care for her. * Principal Richard "Dick" Likar: Dick is the optimistic principal of the middle school. He is an open homosexual (formerly closeted), who always has to express his gayness throughout, which lets all the kids make fun of him. Dick stutters a lot, and is always shaky, which is because of his anxiety problems from his childhood. * John: The most popular kid in school. John is an egocentric kid with an obsession for himself. His "cool" personality, causes everyone else to envy him. The only people he actually cares about other than himself are the rest of the popular kids. He shows little to no respect for any of the social outcasts in school, to the point where he actually attempted to get rid of them in some episodes. * Eric: Eric is the "class clown" in school. His only friend is John, which is the reason he's popular. He follows John's every move and tried too hard to be like him. Despite being the class clown, his jokes are utterly terrible and barely make sense at all. He shows a large hatred towards Pants as seen in many episodes, although, doesn't care for the other main characters. Minor * Edgy Martinez: Edgy is a school bully. He is a psychologically violent kid who believes that he's the coolest in school. He also explains that he has done many things, such as: "Own guns", "have sex", etc. Like his name states, he's edgy. Despite the things he says, in real life, Edgy is actually a childish kid with overprotective parents. * Señora Chucha: Profunda Chucha (or Señora) is the school's college graduate Spanish teacher. She barely acts like a teacher, and more like an attention whore. She is secretly a Mexican-American prostitute who has a deep dark past within her family. She always constantly talks about her life other than teach the kids in school. * Mr. Un: Mr. Jong is the school's history teacher who is secretly Kim Jong-un in disguise. He has a huge hatred for America and is usually known to barely know history, so he is easily able to be taken advantage of. He constantly attempts to get closer towards world domination, but instead however always fails to do so. * Jerry Cornelius Vanderbilt: Jerry is the McCoy family's next-door neighbor, as well as a member of the KKK, so it's not a surprise that he's racist, homophobic, and anti-Semitic. He believes in white supremacy, and tries to rid all the minorities away from his town. He left the series at the season five finale Jew Neighbors, but later returned a season later in the episode qwerty.net. * Robbert: Robbert Jerry's adopted son who is actually Asian, but is taught to believe that he's white. Robbert wants to follow his father's footsteps, but Jerry often uses his son to blame on during his crimes. * Satan: Satan is a fallen angel appearing in the most of the Abrahamic religions. He is known to bring evil and temptation, and is known as the deceiver who leads humanity astray. However, in the Kitchen series, Satan is seen as a diminutive guy who does nothing but annoy the others in the cast. He is however, also dangerous, spreading chaos throughout. * Carly Rae Jepsen: Based on the actual , Carly was formerly a Canadian singer who has a real snobby and controlling personality. After her death in the episode Call Me Maybe...Not, she became Satan's wife, and is seen as more destructive and cruel than her husband, who tries to get away from her. * Sheriff Markson: Markson is the sheriff of the city, who is a racist, sexist man. He has no care for anyone in town, and will literally do anything he wants to, just because he has authority over others. Markson will even commit crimes, especially murder for his own cause, and barely gets in trouble because of it. He was originally the main antagonist of the show, until he was killed in Ding Dong Dan. * Aden & Alex: Aden and Alex are two twin brothers who are extremely misogynistic and homophobic. As the sons of the mayor of the city, both tend to act very uncaring and hateful towards everyone bellow them. They will not respect anybody, and will often attempt to ruin the lives of those who stand up to them. Aden is the more mature and sarcastic brother, while Alex is more hyperactive and childish. * Super Sam: An alcoholic and unlucky bisexual superhero in Mountain Creek. His powers are useless and barely work, often resulting him to become victimized by most of the criminals. Usually trying to make his own self an actual hero, Super Sam will always try to save the day, but always fails unintentionally. * Rogers: Rogers is Chuck's 16-year-old cousin. Rogers is usually very lazy. His favorite things to do are sleep, play video games, watch tv, drive around town, go to parties, drink alcohol and smoke weed. He is usually very social. He is sometimes seen giving Bucket Head, Pants and Chuck bad advice. He later becomes a town hero when he drunk drives and hits the sheriff. * Carboner: * Abby: Recurring * Erin the Bitch: Erin is a high schooler, and the girlfriend of Edgy Martinez (later ex-girlfriend). Erin is an annoying and easily triggered person who claims to have multiple disabilities. It is revealed later on, that Erin is secretly transgender, resulting in her breakup with Edgy. * Dani Daniels: * Oliverman and Brazilian: Two superheroes who are rivals of Super Sam. Oliverman is an autistic 29-year old manchild who yells at kids and gets mad at people for worthless and unnecessary reasons. He is secretly a pedophile and has a gay relationship with Brazilian. Brazilian is a perverted sidekick to Oliverman. He's unaware of his idol's pedophiliac ways, and tends to follow him everywhere. * Chromey the Chromosome: Chromey the Chromosome is a mascot for the school's health class, and later the official school mascot. Chromey will always try to teach the kids about the dangers about sex which can disturb or annoy the kids. Chromey is unaware that he is a man in a suit, and will actually believe that he's a real sentient chromosome. He has on and off relations with Principal Dick Likar. * Lemon Jesus: Lemon Jesus is a perverted mischievous and antagonistic conman with a major foot fetish. He usually scams people (mostly people of faith), by pretending to be a miracle worker. He is also an amateur abortion doctor, healer, educator, and is in the black market. Also he's more of an anti-hero, Lemon Jesus will act cruel and merciless on many times. * LOC (League of Celebrities): The League of Celebrities are a group of satan worshippers who are indeed most popular celebrities in the US. Most notably: Kim Kardashian, Ariana Grande, Jacob Sartorius, Justin Bieber, Kanye West, etc. Besides their lives of celebrities, the members of LOC literally attempt to raise Hell on Earth. * Rebecca: Diane's athletic pansexual girlfriend who is optimistic and outgoing. * The Scene Kids: * Coach Jim: Coach Jim is a football coach and gym teacher in the middle school, as well as Rachel's father. He is overprotective to his daughter, after the death of his wife, and acts maniacally aggressive to everyone. Secretly, however, Jim is a sensitive man. * Sarah: Sarah is an overweight girl in school who is a radical feminist. Because she's a feminist, it's no joke that she and Pants argue a lot. She usually talks about topics like: Women rights, rape culture, pro-choice, etc, which will always lose her off of anyone has an opinion against hers. Sarah will always get triggered once someone (most notably Pants) says something not politically correct. * Morkel Jony: * Bricks: TBA 'Episodes' *''Main Article(s): List of Kitchen episodes'' Since 2016, Kitchen has 13 seasons and 220 episodes. All episodes have aired in America, many of which had to be censored to avoid any crucial controversy, which the show often gets into.